Drive Me Crazy
by werewolfluvr147
Summary: Between her sudden stops, unnecessary jerks forward, and unstable mood swings, Sasuke was going to need as many bottles of Advil as a store would let him buy. Why did he ever agree to teach her how to drive in the first place? One Shot.


This is why chicks are always called bad drivers.

* * *

When he gets home he's going to need an Advil.

She slammed on the breaks again, jerking him forward.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed.

Make that a whole bottle of Advil.

"It's ok, Sakura. Just try it again and this time ease into the space, ok?" he asked as gently as he could. God knows he didn't need another one of her melt downs.

"Ok," she said as she looked over to him and smiled.

He couldn't help to smile back. It was obvious he loved his girlfriend more than the world. Why else would he volunteer to teach her to drive? Or better yet, continue to teach her how to drive. Anyone with a fear of dying would have quit a long time ago. Every sudden stop, jerk forward and too close for comfort call, tested not only his patience, but his love for her.

And, sadly, today was no different. Hell, it was actually scarier. Today, he was teaching her how to parallel park.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when she slammed out of the breaks again.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed again. "I can get this, I swear!" She reversed the car and hit the brakes. "Ahh! Why can't I get this?" She yelled.

Sasuke shook his head. For someone so smart, how was she so stupid?

"You're turning the steering wheel the wrong way," he commented. She turned her head and stared daggers at him.

"And how do you know?" Such a stupid question.

"Because I have my license and know how to parallel park," He mumbled. He thought his comment had gone unheard, but he was mistaken.

"Seriously?? You're going to rub that in my face? Just because I'm not a genius like Sasuke freakin' Uchiha, I'm stupid and can never grasp driving? Well, screw you!" She shouted at him.

"I never said that Sakura. I'm just saying I know because I know how to park that's all. I'm not claiming I'm smarter or anything. So, just calm down," As soon as that last sentence escaped his lips he wished he could take it back. Sakura's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Make that two bottles of Advil.

"Did you just say _calm down_? You're kidding me! So, not only can I not drive, but when you're insulting me I'm not supposed to get mad? And I should _calm down_? I will not! I'll calm down when you stop being a massive ass! So, hmm I'm guessing never! God, why am I dating such an insensitive asshole?" she harped. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Shut up and try it again." He ordered.

"How dare you get off being rude to me? I should-"

"Shut up and try it again," he repeated. He hated being rude to her, but she was just too emotional sometimes. All she needed to do was be quiet and do it again. How difficult was that?

Sakura huffed, but none the less she tried it again, and failed again.

"There, are you happy? I tried and I still can't get it!" She started to sniffle and Sasuke could see a tear running down her cheek.

God, why was she crying? It was times like these he wished he wasn't crazy for this unstable female.

"It's ok," he said awkwardly. "Uh, drive us to Konoha high school, ok?" He asked.

"Ok," She sniffled. She put the car in drive and drove to their high school.

In that time she unnecessarily braked four times, jerked forward three and almost hit the car in front of her twice. But who's counting?

"So, here's what we're gonna do. Every time you park between those two parking spaces," He pointed to two spaces at the far end of the parking lot. "I'll hold your bag at the mall for 5 minutes." He knew this was sad, but desperate times called for even more desperate measures.

Sakura grinned at him. "Really baby? You'd do that for me?" Her eyes were twinkling and her smile was so wide it practically melted his usually cold heart. Dammit, the way this girl could control the Uchiha was super human.

"Yeah," He mumbled. Sakura leaned over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," She said.

'_If only she could be this sweet all the time.'_ he thought.

"Ok. I can do this," She said as she made her way over to the parking spots…

An hour later.

Sakura was grinning.

"So, it looks like you get to hold my purse for a whole hour baby!" she exclaimed.

There weren't a lot of times in Sasuke's life where he had been completely, outright dumbfounded. Not when his parents left him, not when his brother went to jail, hell, not even during that one time when Naruto accidently kissed him.

He couldn't say the same for this instance.

"How did you…?" He asked, completely out of words to describe what he was thinking. Sakura's grin grew.

"I don't know! Just, like, I knew what I wanted and I just focused on that! You know? But, thank you baby! Now, I know how to park!" she started bouncing up and down in her seat while Sasuke was staring out of the window. It didn't add up. No one could be that good all of a sudden, just doesn't happen.

"You're welcome," he said slowly, still thinking.

"So, what's next?" she asked excitedly.

'No more…' He whined in his head.

"Uh, drive to your house." He said, hoping she wouldn't ask any questions. She happily put the car in drive and smoothly drove to her house.

Smoothly?

By the time they arrived to her house Sasuke was as confused as an Uchiha got.

"So, I'm guessing this is the end of my lesson today?" She asked. Sasuke nodded and stared out the window. "Oh, well you wanna come inside?" He nodded again.

Once inside they did their usual ritual; eat whatever was left over in the fridge, watch some TV, and make out.

Once it got especially heated, Sakura stopped and stared into Sasuke's obsidian eyes and smiled. Sasuke smirked in return.

"What?" he asked.

"You're just so cute," she said giggling. He raised an eyes brow.

"Why?" he asked, a little confused why she was bringing this up now.

"Well, I shouldn't tell you this but…" She paused for a second. "I already knew how to park," she burst in to a giggling fit.

Sasuke, as pissed as could be, got off the couch and walked to her door.

"Wait! Come on, don't get mad! It's just that, Naruto taught me a week ago." She mumbled.

"The dobe taught you? Then why didn't you tell me before?" He asked, trying to hold in his anger. This bubble gum tease was going to be the reason he ended up in jail.

"I needed someone to hold my purse," she said with a smile. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said. Before he could walk outside, Sakura was behind him giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry, I promise I'll hold my own purse," she whispered in his ear. "Plus, I'm not done here," Her seductive whisper gave him shivers.

"Yeah, sure, I gotta go," He said. He had lost enough dignity today; he was trying to hold on to the fragments he had left.

"Please stay, I'm sorry." She whined. "And, my parents aren't gonna be home until tonight," She started to flick his ear with her tongue.

God, did that make him regret ever being mad at her.

He closed the door and turned around to face her. She was failing to hide her triumphant smile.

"Ok, but you better make it up to me," She smirked and led him to the couch.

After some heated making out (again), Sakura started to laugh.

"You know what's funny? Naruto's a better teacher than you. With him I learned parking in five minutes. But with you, it would have taken years. No offence baby, but you kind of suck. I think I'm going to Naruto now,"

God, this girl was going to drive him insane.

Sakura got off the couch and straddled him.

"Now, where were we?"

But damn, he loved her for it.

So, another story, no big :). Still writing the others, but i needed to write something else to get my mojo back. Its cute though, right? Well, reveiw i guess, no biggie lol. Love y'all

Edited while listening to: Phase by Danity Kane ft Lil Wayne


End file.
